Shes always been there
by Izzy713
Summary: So this is a Loki and Sif fanfic, i have always thought they would be so cute this is taking place after Thor and the dark world and its about a moment they share, dose this count as a crackship? well anyway there's a whole lot of cuteness and i really hope i have captured Loki's personality so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I watch in amazement as Thor walks away, was it really that easy? i now officially have everything i could possibly want and the best part is that everyone thinks im dead. i stand up and walk out of the room and start to explore the kingdom, correction my kingdom a smirk spreads across my face just thinking about it, when i was walking down the halls of a corridor that i don't recognize, i walk further towards it without even thinking, letting my curiosity get the better of me. i was surprised to see Sif sitting there crying, for a moment i just let myself stare at her, i can see her long silky black hair spill over her face, this is not the Sif i recognize, the woman i know wouldn't even shed a tear, much less in a public place. i don't notice that i have taken a step closer until she stand up and points her spear at me, in doing so completely clearing her face of tears, as if she was never crying in the first place, i cant help myself but think "Wow, what a woman, this is the Sif i know" i raise my hands up in surrender as i say "There's no need to bring weapons into a battle that doesn't need to be fought" her face is filled with what looks like, anger, disappointment, and yet at the same time gratefulness. her words come out as barley a whisper

"Loki?" a question as if i wasn't standing right in front of her

"Well that is my name" i smile and give her the best charm i can while a spear is pointed at my chest

"I thought you were dead"

"Disappointed i must presume?" i can see a blush creep across her cheeks

"That's not what i meant, Thor, he told me before he..." the sentence trails off and everything makes sense to me now

"Oh, now i understand"

"Understand what?"

"The reason your crying" she wipes her face and looks at me with flames in her ember eyes, as if shes trying to burn the memory of her crying from my own brain

"I wasn't crying, and hypothetically if i was, why would you think i was?"

"Because of Thor leaving of course" she blushed again and looked as if she was trying to destroy even the thought i had, that she was in love with my brother.

"That's nonsense, yes Thor's departure to Earth, to be with that human girl is very sad, hes a dear friend but this is nothing to cry about"

"My dear Sif, you may be good at hiding your emotions but even i can see through you, i see the way you look at him with that longing in your eyes, and the silent jealous look you get on your face every time you see Jane" i see the hurt in her eyes and her grip tighten around the spear

"Its not the best idea to piss off a woman holding a spear" i smile at her

"What are you going to do? kill me?"

"Don't tempt me Loki" i smile again and knock the spear out of her hands, i grab her wrists and hold them against her chest

"And don't you tempt me" the next moment is in a blur but somehow her lips end up on mine, we stand there kissing and somehow end up in my bedroom, i lay her down on the bed and engulf her, from the sent of her hair, to the taste of those luxurious lips of hers, to the body i caress and explore as our cloths leave our body. when its over i watch her sleep her hair, a black pool around the pillow that occupies her head, and her chest going up and down breathing in and out, something so mesmerizing that i cant believe that i didn't notice this before. as the moon rises in the sky it comes shining through the curtains, in the process it illuminates Sif. i can see the outline her body makes under the sheets, magnifying every cure of her body, and all the beauty she posses. i lay there for another hour of two just staring at her and when i finally fall asleep its with the sound of her breath and the thought in my mind that being King is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

i wake up to the sound of sheets rustling, i look over and i see Sif sit up in bed and walk to the door still blanketed by my sheet, she dose this in all one swift movement. i hear the slightest creek of the door when i speak "Going somewhere?" even in the dark room i can still see the deep scarlet blush spread across her cheeks

"I was just going to return to my chambers"

"Why don't you wait until morning" i said it as a statement, not a question. i get up myself and slowly walk over to her, she stands there still, either out of fear, or because a part of her wants to stay, maybe its a little bit of both. i take her hand and hold it it mine, rubbing my thumb across it. i brush her hair off her shoulder and gently plant small kisses on it, i feel her shiver beneath my touch, the way she gets goose bumps as my lips graze her skin. she wraps the sheet tighter around herself when my hands reach her waist. "Its nothing i haven't seen before"

"Loki, i am about this much closer to leaving" i whisper in her ear

"You cant get away from me that easily" i guide her back to the bed and lean my forehead against hers, breathing in her sent. i smile and rub my thumb across her cheek "Have i ever told you how beautiful you are?" she laughs

"Never actually"

"Well i can promise this wont be the last time" she smiles and closes her eyes, i wrap my arms around her and she buries her face in my neck and soon her breaths slow and shes asleep, as i myself fall into slumber i can feel what i have been hoping for all night, Sif finally relaxes underneath me.


End file.
